Watermelon Afternoons
by Flittery H
Summary: a random little ficclet about Oliver Wood and an original character named Samatha eating watermelon one afternoon. ^_^ and now i have continued it, so it goes beyond one afternoon...


This is a random little thing about Oliver Wood. There are no explanations, I'm sorry. It just popped into my head.

Watermelon Afternoons by Flittery H

She bit the luscious slice of red watermelon with a satisfied squish as her teeth sunk into the delicious fruit. She giggled as the juice ran down her fingers and palm, running a sticky river to her wrist. She laughed more as two watermelon seeds hit her cheek one after the other and she swatted at her companion with her free hand. "Oliver!" she cried with mock indigence. He only smiled at her and brought her rivered hand close to his face. "You've made a mess of yourself I see…" he said. He slowly began to kiss away the stickiness on her hand. Her smile softened and she sighed wistfully. He looked up at her, grinning. "Ya like that, huh?" She giggled again. Two black seeds flew through the air once more, this time hitting Oliver's cheek. He glared at her good-naturedly. "Why you…" he muttered, coming towards her. She squealed, reeling backwards and the watermelon landed squishily in the grass, as did Samantha, followed by Oliver. He grinned down at her for a moment, then kissed her lips gently. She smiled up at him. "You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted, don't you?" He grinned more, "Oh, this is nothing…" His lips brushed hers again, this time deeper, more longingly. His fingers wove through hers, the watermelon juice binding them together.

The afternoon progressed similarly, with much laughter and kissing and sticky watermelon juice. When the sky turned dark they parted their separate ways to the boys' side and girls' side, respectively, of the Gryffindor dorms with one last kiss on the sticky back of Samantha's hand. She wondered idly to herself what would be in store for the next day. Oranges, perhaps?

***

She landed on her bed with a dramatic sigh. Katie looked up. "What's with you lately, anyway?" she asked, probably referring to Samantha's uncharacteristic drama. "Oliver Wood," she answered plainly, staring contently up at the ceiling. "You're kidding!" her friend squealed, bouncing onto the bed next to her. Samantha shook her head.

"Sam! You? And Oliver? I can't believe it!"

"Isn't it just delicious? Can't you just see the looks on their faces?" she giggled. To have the guy of her dreams _and_ piss off all the prissy little love-struck girls at Hoggworts—life just couldn't get any better. Katie turned over onto her stomach, facing Samantha seriously. "You've really fallen for him, though, haven't you?"

Samantha looked up at her, about to protest—she wasn't just another silly little girl swooning over the Quittich team captain!—but she nodded. She had certainly fallen. And hard. Katie smiled and shook her head. Suddenly a pillow swatted at Samantha's head. "I knew you would!" Katie cried, laughing. Samantha picked up her pillow and fought back. "So what if I did? It's not like I'm the only one!" They fell into fits of giggles and squeals of laughter as they pelted each other with their pillows.

***

After her last class Samantha proceeded to the secluded little spot under the elms at one end of the East practice field. A few scattered black and brown seeds still remained from the romping of the previous day. She had received a note at lunch from Oliver asking her to meet him here after classes. She smiled to herself when she spotted the black drapes of the back of his robe among the trees. Her foot hit a twig in just the right (or wrong) way, and it snapped, drawing his attention. He turned quickly, his eyes lighting up when he saw it was her. She blushed slightly and smiled back, watching her toe scuff the grass below.

"So you got the note, I guess…" he said, coming a step closer to her. She nodded. Another step, "I, um, I hafta go to practice soon, but I wanted to see you…" he said. She nodded again, her smile widening. Without looking up, "Maybe, maybe I could come watch…?" she suggested, "I mean, if no one would mind…" she added quickly. He grinned. "I wouldn't let them." ((hee! Stole that from a Jaida rp… mwah! Luv ya!))

She looked up, slowly, meeting his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'and you ever doubted me?' She smiled, quickly stepping into his embrace, leaning her forehead against his chest. After a moment she felt his hand under her chin, lifting her head gently. And then his lips were on hers and she was lost in his kiss.

***

They walked out onto the practice field, laughing, Oliver's arm around Samantha's waist. The Twins raised their eyebrows and looked towards each other in wonder. Katie smiled secretively with her inside information. Fred Weasly nudged her. "What d'you know that we don't?" he asked good naturedly. She shrugged, still smiling. Alicia and Angelina nudged eachother, giggling and whispering. Harry looked on curiously.

"Everyone, I think you know Samantha Conlon…" Oliver said, his arm still around Samantha's waist. "She's going to watch today's practice. I hope no one objects…?" His eyes wandered around the group, giving each member their own authoritative look. Angelina and Alicia rolled their eyes. The Twins smiled to themselves. So did Katie. Harry shrugged indifferently. He had never met the girl before. Samantha smiled at Katie, but otherwise made no eye contact, keeping her eyes on the grass, a faint blush rushing over her cheeks. 

(to be continued… review! You know you want to…)


End file.
